


Taking Bets

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Wicked Grace night, fenhanders week, the group is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela places a bet with Varric after watching Fenris and Anders leaving the Hawke Estate disheveled. </p><p>Small drabble for FenHanders week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny drabble, just something for Tales From the Hanged Man day. 
> 
> (I'm still too wrapped up in finishing the Romance day stuff that I just didn't have the fight in me to write more :3)

“I’m telling you Varric… I saw Fenris slinking off in one direction and followed Anders back to his clinic. One boot half-unlaced and robes unbelted.”

Varric smirked at Isabela as he dealt the cards for a quick game of diamondback until the rest of the group starting to wander in.

“Now Rivaini, I’m sure Hawke will have a perfectly reasonable explanation for it…” he looked over his cards and sighed, “5 sovereign Broody walked in on them and Hawke kicked them both out for arguing.”

“Double it, Fenris walked in on the lovebirds and Hawke invited him to stay.”

“I’ll take that bet, speak of the devils.”

Anders and Hawke settled into their spots at the table where Anders slipped an arm around the rogue’s waist. Merrill followed shortly after with Carver trailing behind. Aveline slipped in behind the the two and sat between Isabela and Merrill.

Once the group each had a drink in hand, the first hand was dealt. Hawke eyed the empty seat at her right. Varric and Isabela exchanged glances before the questions began.

“So… Hawke. Have you seen Fenris today?”

Hawke, who could never hide her emotions, blushed furiously at the mention of Fenris. Anders cut in to answer the nosey pirate.

“We haven’t seen him since last night, but I have a feeling you knew that already.”

Isabela leaned forward and tapped a finger to lip stud. Before she could claim to know ‘nothing of the sort’, Fenris appeared and filled the seat beside Hawke.

Hawke reached over to place her hand on Fenris’ shoulder when he leaned in to kiss her behind her ear.

The entire table stopped mid-drink, mid-conversation, and in Aveline’s case, mid-call. Isabela looked like the cat that ate the canary, but she didn’t say a word.

Anders snorted and removed his arm from Hawke to dig into the pouch at his waist. He pulled out a gold piece and tossed it over at Fenris.

“Keep it, you couldn’t afford to make the bet in the first place.”

The table came back to life around them, Varric taking in the scene to write it down later.  
“I expected more from you Bela, you let me down.”

“Tell me handsome, I know you and Hawke were bunking together, but how did Fenris end up in all this?”

This time, it was Fenris’ turn to cut in before the mage.

“I stayed later than intended after my reading lesson yesterday and I may have requested another kind of lesson from the mage.”

Carver spit out his drink at the far end of the table and rose to leave.

“Maker, I don’t need to hear this...”

“So, Hawke…?” The pirate pushed.

“I came home to quite a show.” The rogue winked back at Isabela.

Isabela and Varric both grumbled into their ales.

Aveline, ever the voice of reason, finally broke her silence.

“Do you all intend to keep doing… whatever this is you’re doing?”

Hawke frowned at the redhead, realizing what she asked. The Chantry would look down on her, the nobility would spread gossip, and her two paramours had a hard time agreeing on just about everything.

“Yes, Aveline. I’ve never been more sure about anything. They mean the world to me and I think they feel the same.

Both men gave Hawke a reassuring squeeze and waited for Aveline to react.

“Well, if you’re sure, then that’s that.”

As if her word was law (and to be fair, most of what she spouted was the law), the group ceased questioning and the night continued as any other.

Well, if you didn’t count Isabela funnelling the trio drinks in an effort to get an invitation herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
